Things Can Always Get Better
by Windrises
Summary: Keiko wants to help and cheer up her crush, Yusuke. However, Yusuke is getting ready for a fight.


Note: Yu Yu Hakusho is an anime that was done by the studio Pierrot and is based on a manga by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Keiko Yukimura was in a good mood. She knew that life wasn't perfect, but she also knew about having unrealistic expectations. She knew that life had problems, things that could damage one's spirits. However, Keiko was determined to never give up. Instead of letting the negative things in life bring her down, she tried to focus on the good things in life and treasure those good times in her heart. In addition to that, she tried to help herself and others deal with their problems. She didn't just want herself to have a good life. She wanted to bring optimism and happiness into other people's lives.

One day, Keiko was heading to her first class period of the day. She was in her last year of high school, something she was glad about. She turned around and saw Yusuke Urameshi. Keiko had liked Yusuke for a long time. In fact, she had gained a crush on him. However, getting Yusuke's attention was a bit challenging. Yusuke was a bad boy, the type of guy who drove teachers crazy and gained lots of enemies. Keiko hoped she could cheer Yusuke up. She took a close look at him and saw that he looked depressed. She gently tapped his shoulder and said, "Hi Yusuke."

Yusuke turned around, feeling surprised about the shoulder tap. He was used to criminals trying to break his shoulder, so a shoulder tap felt gentle, in comparison. He tried to hide his dramatic moping, for Keiko's benefit. He looked at her and said, "Hi Keiko."

Keiko had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Yusuke said, "Um, yes."

Keiko lightly smiled and replied, "No offense, but you don't seem too sure."

Yusuke responded, "I'm okay. I've just been dealing with some stuff."

Keiko replied, "You're being pretty vague."

Yusuke nervously gulped and responded, "That's true, but you shouldn't be focusing on my problems."

Keiko said, "But I want to help you with your problems."

Yusuke replied, "I don't mean to seem ungrateful, but I don't want you to help me."

Keiko asked, "Then do you want to keep doing overdramatic moping?"

Yusuke lightly smiled and jokingly said, "It's kind of a fun hobby."

Keiko chuckled and replied, "Yusuke, you're being silly."

Yusuke had an amused look on his face, while asking, "Silly? I don't think so. I'm super serious and intense." He did a bunch of dramatic poses. He looked over and saw he was cracking Keiko up. He started being amused by his own overdramatic actions.

Keiko and Yusuke heard the first bell ring, meaning they had five minutes to get to class. Keiko sighed and said, "We have to get going."

Yusuke replied, "I wish we could of talked longer."

Keiko said, "We can." She paused and said, "Let's talk after school."

Yusuke nervously fiddled with his textbooks, while saying, "I have an appointment after school."

Keiko had a disappointed look on her face, while saying, "I understand."

Yusuke realized that his brief chat with Keiko had brought him more happiness, than most of his experiences in the past week. He wanted more happy times and he wanted to see Keiko's cute smile, so he said, "After my appointment, we can talk."

Keiko smiled and replied, "Sounds good. What time should we meet up at?"

Yusuke responded, "I don't know the exact time. If you can hang around, after school, I'll try to rush through my appointment."

Keiko had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "You shouldn't rush through a meeting, because of me. Go at whatever pace is needed."

Yusuke replied, "Thank you, Keiko. You're very kind."

Keiko responded, "You too." She blushed and started heading to her first class.

After the last class period of the day, Keiko started walking around the hallways, while talking to Kate. Kate was a new student, who wasn't friends with any of her fellow classmates, until Keiko stepped in and helped her. Kate had green hair and red eyes. Keiko started looking around the hallways, hoping to see Yusuke.

Kate could tell her friend was looking for something, so she gently nudged her, and asked, "What's going on?"

Keiko explained, "I'm looking for Yusuke."

Kate had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Why are you looking for that punk?"

Keiko had a nervous, shy look on her face, while saying, "He's a friend and I like helping him out."

Kate raised her eyebrows and asked, "A friend?"

Keiko could tell she had been caught, so she sighed and said, "I might have stronger feelings for him."

Kate could put her arm around her friend and replied, "Wow, you finally got a crush."

Keiko responded, "You've only known me for a month."

Kate replied, "True, but during that month, I never saw you flirt with a single day. Now, I understand you've been waiting for your crush to notice you."

Keiko blushed and responded, "That sounds about right. We agreed to meet after school."

Kate smirked and said, "Oh, a first date?"

Keiko replied, "Not exactly." She paused and said, "We just wanted to talk some more." She blushed and said, "However, if it became a date, I'd be cool with that."

Meanwhile, Yusuke went outside, so he could have a fight with his arch-enemy, Kazuma Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kazuma used to be friends, but Kazuma became mad with power and wanted to get rid of the world's strongest warriors.

When Yusuke told Keiko about having an appointment, he was referring to a fight. However, he tried to word it in a way that Keiko wouldn't understand. He cared about Keiko and didn't to worry or upset her sensitive feelings. He hoped he could quickly stop Kazuma, so he could visit Keiko.

Yusuke and Kazuma faced each other, a block away from the school. Yusuke stared at his opponent and sternly said, "Let's have a short and sweet fight."

Kazuma had a surprised look on his face, while asking, "A short and sweet fight? That doesn't sound like the Yusuke I know and hate."

Yusuke replied, "I have better things to do. Let's end this nonsense."

Kazuma had an offended look on his face, while saying, "I assure you, that our fights are more than silly nonsense. I'm the most powerful and ruthless opponent you've ever faced. The fact you want to rush through one of our fights is a pathetic tragedy." He paused, with an evil grin on his face, and said, "However, if you want me to quickly get rid of you, I'd be honored to deliver." He did a villainous laugh.

Meanwhile, Keiko had been waiting for Yusuke for a half hour. She was pacing around the school, looking nervous. Kate put her hand on her friend's shoulder and said, "I think he left. However, you shouldn't feel about it. He probably had a busy appointment or became shy."

Keiko replied, "I'm too worried about his safety. I need to find him and talk to him."

Kate had a confused look on her face, while asking, "How are you supposed to find him? You don't know where his appointment is."

Keiko replied, "I figure it has to be near the school. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll call you later."

Kate stared at Keiko, with concern, and said, "Be careful."

Keiko replied, "I will." She hugged her friend and started her walk.

A few minutes later, Yusuke and Kazuma started their fight. They kicked each other, across a filthy alley. After getting kicked to the ground several times, Yusuke looked down and saw loads of garbage on his costume. He said, "Darn, you're turning my outfit into trash."

Kazuma replied, "Fair enough, considering your a garbage fighter."

Yusuke asked, "A garbage fighter? You might not like me anymore, but you know my fight moves are pretty good."

Kazuma thought about it and replied, "That's true. However, that makes my dislike for you grow. I want to the country's greatest fighter and your crime-fighting crusade has been ruining my master plans." He started stepping on Yusuke.

Keiko walked by and saw Kazuma stepping on Yusuke. She had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Kazuma had an evil look on his face, while saying, "Yusuke is facing my wrath." He did an evil laugh.

Keiko folded her arms and angrily replied, "I'm not okay with that."

Kazuma had a smug smile on his face, while asking, "How are you supposed to stop my massive wrath. I'm an impossible, unbeatable force."

Keiko wasn't an expert fighter, but her love for Yusuke powered her up. She started punching and kicking Kazuma. Yusuke and Kazuma were impressed by Keiko's quality fighting skills. Keiko and Yusuke teamed up to fight Kazuma. They used several kinds of attack moves on him. Kazuma could of won, if it was a solo fight. However, Keiko and Yusuke's teamwork and care for each other empowered them and made them able to stop Kazuma.

At the end of fight, Yusuke kicked Kazuma into the garbage can, and said, "That's for ruining my costume."

Keiko started giving Yusuke a big hug. The fact that his costume had garbage stains didn't matter to Keiko. She said, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Yusuke replied, "I wouldn't of been safe, if you hadn't been such a good hero. How did you gain those fight moves?"

Keiko blushed and responded, "I liked you so much, that my strength got pumped up."

Yusuke had a dramatic look on his face, while saying, "I'm not used to be people liking me."

Keiko smiled and replied, "I'm going to change that, because I like you. In fact, I love you." She kissed Yusuke. Yusuke realized that Keiko had done more, than just save him from getting beaten up. She had saved him from being lonely and his heart was incredibly thankful for that.


End file.
